


Wolf’s Day In

by featheredschist



Series: A Werewolf Among Us [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Noodle Dragon, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, dog mannerisms, were!cree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredschist/pseuds/featheredschist
Summary: Jesse spends his first day in the Watchpoint in wolf form. The team gets to know him a little more.
Series: A Werewolf Among Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1047524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Wolf’s Day In

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no real tags on this because not much happens.

Jesse enjoyed his first night back on the Watchpoint. While his old room was stale and dusty, he still felt contentment curling up on the hastily made bed. He knew he should turn human soon, but wouldn’t be comfortable until he’d done a check similar to the one he’d performed on the grounds. 

He’d spent a good portion of the last few weeks thinking of what he might offer to Winston. While he’d never been big on administrative jobs in Blackwatch, Jesse knew that someone should help the scientist with the minutiae of running what would be an otherwise clandestine organization. He’d arrange a meeting as soon as he was back on two feet.

Waking the next morning, Jesse hopped off the bed to stretch. The metal toes and claws of his artificial leg were very detrimental to the thin sheets on the bed. He’d redecorate later.

With Athena’s silent assistance, Jesse was able to leave his room to head to the kitchen to see if anyone else was up and could help him get breakfast. He was in luck, finding Tracer cooking up a decent sized scramble with various meats.

“Morning Jesse!”, she called out, hearing his nails click across the linoleum. He barked a little, glad to see her. “Breakfast is almost ready, and I think Genji left a bowl of water somewhere in here.”

Jesse walked over to the part of the counter that held the coffee maker and stood up on his hind legs to emphasize his point as he whined.

“Really now!”, Tracer laughed, “And what would Angie say?” Jesse whined again, ears drooping. “Fine, a small bowl, but I’m not taking any blame!” Jesse barked, delighted, his ears pricking back up. He hated going without coffee and already had for the last week.

Tracer laughed and zipped around the kitchen with a blue colored blur trailing behind, preparing his coffee, and mixing up a bowl of eggs, bacon, and sausage. She dumped the mixture into a bowl for Jesse and put it and the coffee filled bowl on the floor out of the way. He licked her face as she bent down, causing Tracer to choke and almost drop the bowls.

“Dammit, Jesse!”, she sputtered. He grinned and barked, before backing off to let her set the bowls down so he could eat.

As he was eating, most of the old timers arrived for their own breakfast. Winston was knuckle walking, a sign he was truly tired, likely from a night of science binging. Reinhardt and Torbjörn walked in, having a spirited conversation about the fuel used in Rein’s armor jet pack. As the two men got themselves coffee, Tracer brought Winston a small group of bananas and a smoothie to start before plating the trio’s food. Winston sat at the head of the table, and pulled a data pad from a pouch hanging from a thick, webbed belt strapped around his waist so he could work on his latest paper.

Jesse remembered a device he used to have, and wondered if Winston had any, or if they’d been absorbed into some other project over the years. He gleefully finished the bowl of coffee and picked it up in his jaws to drop in the empty sink.

Jesse trotted over to Winston and nosed at the gorilla’s elbow. 

“Hmpf?”, Winston grunted over his banana protein smoothie. Jesse nudged again. The hand attached to that elbow was holding the data pad that Jesse wanted. The wolf knew from history to not get too aggressive with his body language with Winston in this state. At least two broken ribs, and three others cracked told the tale of running afoul of Winston’s instincts.

Jesse nudged one more time and Winston finally looked at the wolf. “What, Jesse?”

Putting one paw on the table, Jesse reached over with his nose and nudged the tablet.

“What? What’s with?” It took Winston a moment. 

Athena chimed in helpfully to rescue him, “I believe Agent McCree wants one of the Hawking Boards*. There should be at least one in storage locker 3B.”

“Thank you Athena. Of course Jesse. After breakfast?”, Winston said, looking Jesse in the eye. Jesse nodded and went back to finish his and dropped the empty bowl in the sink when he was done.

Jesse then sat patiently and waited for Winston to finish his own. The gorilla didn’t linger with the others who were still eating, but led Jesse out into the hall and to the aforementioned locker two corridors over and rooted through the bins looking for the device. He found it relatively quickly and turned to give it to the wolf.

“Clip it in the usual place?”, Winston asked, holding up a small, boxy cylinder. Jesse woofed and presented his prosthetic. There, hidden in the whorls of decorative metal, was an attachment point that was mostly magnetic. A small plate shifted out of the way, exposing a tiny, black magnet as Winston brought the device closer to the leg. With a slight click, the Hawking Board was in place, and Jesse would be able to communicate while wearing fur.

Jesse tested it right there; a slight twitch from his shoulder and a pale blue, hardlight keyboard formed on the concrete floor. The keyboard was specialized for nonverbal use, and was directed by eye movement. It took a few seconds for the board to respond to Jesse’s commands.

“Thank...you...gorilla,” the words were staticky and the replacement name for Winston had clearly reverted to the original programming, but was still understood. Jesse was embarrassed and ducked his snout behind his false paw.

“Well,” Winston said, blithely ignoring the error, “It has been ten years and recalibration seems to be in order.” He took the device back, promising, “As soon as I can.”

Jesse nodded, letting Winston remove the blocky cylinder. Winston put the device in a pouch on his belt and closed and locked the locker back up so they could return to the kitchen.

The rest of the team had assembled by then, a raucous group that Tracer zipped around, dishing out breakfast to each person. Genji and Hanzo sat next to each other, Zenyatta on Genji’s right.

Jesse poked his snout into Genji’s side before going around the table to his water bowl. Ramen appeared and did not let him get that far before she flung herself at him. He could only brace himself for the impact and she still staggered him across the linoleum.

“Guess she’s still excited to see you,” Genji laughed as he watched his dragon spin around Jesse’s fluffy neck. Jesse sat out of the way, foregoing a drink, and let the dragon play.

Hana, on the far side of the table, looked up from her game system and looked around for Angela. “Hey, doc?”, she called to the other woman, who sat sipping coffee while reading a tablet.

“Yes, Hana?”, she answered, not taking her eyes off the tablet.

“He’s not inclined to bite, is he?” Hana was still wary after Jesse’s behavior the day before.

Angela’s head snapped up in alarm, “Oh! Well no, he’s not. And his lycanthropism can’t be transmitted via saliva.” That got all the new members’ attention.

“Is that usual?”, Lúcio asked. All the legends he knew involved a bite to turn someone into a werewolf.

“No more usual than spirit dragons,” Genji drawled, “I remember Jesse telling me that this was a Family Thing, not unlike the Shimada dragons are for us.” He gestured between himself and Hanzo.

Jesse woofed and nodded, making Ramen bounce with the movement. It was more complex than that, but the team didn’t need to know the details.

“Jesse is safe as far as his difference is concerned. Genji is right, it is a genetic thing and cannot be transferred to anyone outside of Jesse’s family. Now as far as how dangerous he is otherwise? Well, aside from Captain Amari, he was our best shot,” Angela offered. Jesse gape-grinned, preening a little.

“That’s right!” Reinhardt exploded, thumping the table with one fist, “He had been asked by Reyes to run shooting drills for new recruits back in the day. You remember, Torb!” He nudged his friend hard, practically knocking the other man off his seat.

“Yes I do remember,” Torbjörn said, his mustache quivering as he spoke. “Morrison often sent folks down to the ranges to have Jesse teach pointers and help refine abilities.”

If wolves could blush, Jesse would have been red as a tomato. As it was, he just ducked his head from the praise.

“He also volunteered to go through training much like our military animals were, and has acted in those capacities before,” Genji reminded the team. The former members of Overwatch nodded in agreement.

“Well, you have reassured me, but dogs have always made me nervous,” Hana admitted with a shrug.

Jesse got up and walked around to her and placed his snout on her leg. “He’s apologizing, Hana,” Genji supplied. Even Ramen got in on it, lifting from around Jesse’s neck and wrapping around Hana’s shoulders like a green stole. The little green dragon then licked her cheek. Hana giggled a little, and nervously pet Jesse’s head.

“It’s just going to take time to adjust, sorry,” she said to him. Without moving off her leg, he nodded acceptance. Ramen flew off and over to Zenyatta for scritches, and Jesse let the gamer girl be.

He moved around the table, taking in everyone’s scents again, cataloging them in his brain as teammates, for their safety. He got to the brothers, and Ramen rejoined him.

“Are you starting your rounds, then?”, Genji asked. Jesse nodded, Ramen squeal-chittering from her position between his ears.

“Rounds?”, Hanzo asked between spoonfuls of rice and egg.

“Yeah, he’ll tour the interior of the Watchpoint to determine its safety. Though after several days outside, you’d think he’d have figured out who was welcome here,” Genji replied, ruffling the fur along Jesse’s jaw.

“He allows you to do that, as well?”

“Yes! He enjoys the attention. Touch starved, or something, I think,” Genji said, hand moving up to Jesse’s ear and giving it a good rub. Jesse’s tongue lolled out with the attention, eyes drooping half closed.

Ramen spoke to Genji and Jesse, _“I will go with Jesse-kun today, Master.”_

_“If you want to, Ramen-san. It’ll be boring,”_ Jesse replied. Her tail thumped Jesse’s nose.

_“It will be short, and we will go play,” _she responded. Jesse huffed, and nodded.

“Good, you two have fun!”, Genji agreed, waving the pair off.

They’d be found later that afternoon, lazing in the sunshine near the satellite tower. Ramen was stretched out along Jesse’s length, head pillowed on Jesse’s jowl, and tail extending to his hip.

Jesse pried one eye open to see whomever was approaching, but Ramen just purred, reassuring him that the newcomer was only Genji.

**Author's Note:**

> * - the Hawking Board is based on the tech that Steven Hawking used to communicate. I’m not going to get into much detail on how it works, just that it does, and uses hardlight. Science fiction!
> 
> In other news, this was part of an experiment to see if it was easier to do a series of one-shots instead of a multi-chapter that didn’t update regularly. I think it failed. And I’ve looked over the other two in this series and want to rewrite them. They certainly need more stringent edits than I did.
> 
> If you have any questions or problems, please let me know.
> 
> 6/18/20: yeah, I’ve come to hate this series and the way it felt too ‘off the cuff’. Especially with this story. I revealed things I didn’t want to reveal, among other issues. I’m going to rewrite the series, but I’m not sure I’m going to do another series of one-shots or a multi-chapter. Haven’t even started to write it yet. Sorry!


End file.
